Tears and Noodles, A Left 4 Dead Fanfic
by Hahadude
Summary: A lone survivor makes it to a safe house to find more than he expected; a friend and companion. Witch X OC


_**Author's Note**: I know the readers of Left 4 Dead: One Man's Survival have been waiting a bit for the next chapter but to be honest I'm still thinking of ideas at the moment. For the readers of One Man's Survival, I decided to release this one-shot to entertain you guys. I thought it up even before I began One Man's Survival and I feel this is a good time to form my idea into a story and share it with you guys. If I end up getting enough positive reviews for this, I'll consider a sequel when I finish Left 4 Dead: One Man's Survival. Originally I was going to release this sometime last week but my computer had contracted a annoying virus. I just fixed it up today and I hope you enjoy it.  
_

___Like One Man's Survival_, this is a OOC (Out of Character) story. I take no responsibility for what happens when you read this. If you read this and end up not liking it, _don't send me flames telling me how I wasted your time. If __you choose to read it, and you don't like it I'm not responsible. However, I hope everyone will enjoy reading this story. I am using new elements I haven't used in One Man's Survival such as points of view of the other characters. When you finish reading, please review. It'll tell me how interesting my story is. It's about the number of reviews I get. If you finish reading this and just type in like a 3 word review, I'll be happy. Of course the larger they are, the more I'll be happy. So put a smile on my face when you finish reading._

_**Tears and Noodles, a Left 4 Dead Fanfiction  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Robert's POV**_

Hurriedly, I hobbled through the tall grass with many zombies behind me, bleeding slightly from one of my legs. _"Damn this infection"_, I thought as I hobbled. _"I'm almost out of ammo, I'm out of food, and now I got a goddamn horde after me."_I turned around and saw shadowy silhouettes slink towards me. I turned back around and finally reached the edge of the tall grass field.

Through the tall grass, I was greeted with a sight I thought I'd never see. "SAFE HOUSE!" I cried.

Laughing, I started to run until my wounded leg dragged me down. I winced at the pain, but I got inside and locked the big metal door before any could get in. Sitting down, I listened to them helplessly bang against the strong steel door. I chuckled. Even the damn tank of a zombie would have trouble breaking this down. Ignoring the banging on the door, I examined the safe house. My jaw dropped. The place looked as if it was made to be live here for quite awhile during a zombie apocalypse. There was a couch, a big screen plasma TV, and even a bunch of movies on a table. I looked over and saw a kitchen. There was a lot of canned food stacked up in the corner but he also saw many other kinds of food. I put down my pistol on the table and turned on the TV. Of course as I expected, every channel had static. However, there was a DVD player below it, which I turned on and plopped a disc in. I looked at the box, which read _James Cameron's Avatar. "Sweet this is one of my favorite movies."_ I thought to myself.

I laid down on the couch and began thinking of everything that has happened before this. My name. My name. I thought hard to remember when it dawned on me. My name is Robert Polke. That's when I realized how much this apocalypse had changed me if I could barely even remember my own name. I sighed. Everything was simple before this. I am currently twenty one years old, yet I feel like forty. I had been a simple cook who could barely make a living and I had never killed anyone or anything before this. When the infection hit, I had boarded up my house and waited for the storm to pass. But it never did. I waited months until one day, the zombies found me and broke in. I still remember their eyes, their teeth, and their expressions. I had barely escaped. I rubbed my head wearily. _"Damn. Now only one thing matters in this world. Survival."_ I thought.

I got up and examined the other rooms. It was actually a small house. I checked downstairs in the basement and found a generator humming gently. I went back upstairs and walked down the hallway. There was a bedroom and even a bathroom with running water. "Sweet." I cried in happiness. "I don't even remember the last time I had a shower." I slowly walked in and hesitated when my stomach growled. "Mm, perhaps after I cook up something to eat." I decided.

Cooking was one of the best skills I had. I may have been poor, but everyone who came to eat whatever I cooked loved it. I had been a miracle to people everywhere. The only reason I hadn't worked at one of those fancy restaurants was because they were disgusted by the fact that I was poor. _"Damn fools."_ I had thought. I decided to leave the past at how it is and poured water into a large pot. I boiled it and then threw a open bag of noodles into it. As I spread them, I enjoyed the heavy aroma. Soon I would have a good long meal. As I cooked, I heard a a loud cracking sound. I looked over at the safe house door and saw lightning flash. "Wow its going to really pour." I examined. I shrugged and went back to cooking until I heard a whimpering cry.

Through the lightning, rain, and thunder, I saw a shadowy figure standing outside the door, clearly shivering from the rain. I walked to the door to see who it was. To my amazement, it was one of the crying girls. She had the glowing red eyes and white hair common to her kind. I had encountered them several times and it wasn't pretty. I couldn't kill them with only my pistol and I had ran for my life whenever they chased me. This one however, showed no sign of aggressiveness in her eyes. I sighed. The crying girl held a claw through the door, reaching for me. I backed a step away but I saw she wasn't trying to hurt me. It was as if she was saying _"Please let me in. It's cold out here."_

Her eyes were pleading and eventually I gave in. _"I must be crazy."_ I thought as I unlocked the door and let her in. With the door open, she stepped inside and I shut the door. She was still visibly shaking from the rain and I looked around for something to keep her warm. I found a heavy blanket in a corner and draped it around her. Her eyes stared at me as if saying _"Thank you." _I looked at her with pity. There was an awkward silence until I broke it. "Hey, you look like you could use something to eat." I said to the crying girl in a comforting tone. "I'm making noodle soup. Why don't you sit down. It'll be ready soon." I gently led her to the couch and when she sat down, I walked to the kitchen.

_"Damn what's wrong with me."_ I thought. _"Zombies don't eat noodle soup. But her. She seems different than all the others." _I peeked out and I could see the zombie girl was watching the TV with a sort of curiosity in her eyes. She had stopped crying and was tilting her head side to side. I couldn't help but chuckle. The noodle soup was soon done and I filled up two bowls.

.

* * *

.

_**Witch's POV**_

_Pain. _That is all I felt. _Pain,_ as I huddled in my corner. I whimpered and cried in the dark as I shoveled part of an unlucky survivor, who had encountered me and tried to kill me, into my mouth. The young girl inside and outside of her cried as she slowly chewed. She could barely remember who she was and why she was still barely capable of rational thought. _"I'm just a normal person! Why is this happening?" _I thought with sadness. I felt anger at myself and everything else at being forced to eat people to survive.

_"Anger. Anger and pain. Is that all I will ever feel?"_ I cried in my head as I chewed on the survivor's final remains. The other zombies paid me no heed, no matter what I did, even if I screamed with all my life at them.

I stared at a puddle and looked at myself. _"I am a Special."_ I had realized days earlier. _"The others, they are all Lessers. There are other Specials, but...Am I the only one who is thinking this right now? I've forgotten almost everything and yet, I can still think."_ I stared at my hands, my ugly hands. The fingers were long and sharp, covered in blood. As I stared at them, I saw something which broke my crying for a second. _"A Survivor!"_ I thought. _"I just want to be left alone! If he comes anywhere near me, he's going to wish he was never born."_

But the survivor never came towards her. In fact, he was simply running for the building up a small hill. I saw the survivor go in and shut the door. The Lessers chasing him uselessly banged at the door but soon lost interest and ran away. I saw one of the Lessers run towards my direction. He halted when he saw me get up and tear him into meat and gore. I sat down and cried again. _"Why? Why!"_

I cried for several more hours before I heard a thundering crack which startled me. I screamed and cried out in terror. The sky was filled with bangs and flashes and soon freezing drops rained down upon me. I screamed and screamed until I could scream no more. I felt the blood wash off of me and I shivered. I looked at the building where the survivor ran in. There was a light at the door. I shook my head. _"I'm hideous. He probably won't let me in. He'll probably even try to kill me." _But as the rain got worse, I found myself slowly hobbling towards the building, ignoring everything else.

I soon reached it and I stood outside a big metal door. I looked inside to see a brightly lit room and saw the survivor. _"How do I get his attention?"_ I thought. Then I did the one thing I seem to be only good at doing; I cried. And I whimpered.

It soon got his attention. I saw him walk up to me and stare at me for a few seconds. I reached one of my ugly hands through, pleading with him to let me in. I saw him sigh, and to my surprise, he opened the door. I walked in and looked around. The survivor picked up something large and draped it around me. _"What ever this is, its so warm and fuzzy." _I thought. I stared at him for a while and he stared at me back. The survivor soon broke the silence with reassuring words. I barely caught on what he said, but I trusted him. He led me to sit down and I saw him head towards somewhere else. I looked towards a large screen in front of me. There was lots of movement and action and I tilted my head in curiosity. _"I feel like I've seen this before."_ I thought. I saw the survivor come towards me a few minutes later holding things in his hand. He placed one down in front of me and motioned towards me.

I looked down at it. It had a sweet smelling aroma and looked just as good. I felt my stomach growling. I looked up and saw the survivor smile at me. His gaze, his smile, it all felt very warm. _"Why does he feel different than all the others?" _I thought. I saw the survivor pick up his container and drink slowly from it.

I looked down and carefully grasped mine with my hands. I imitated him and drank from it. Immediately, the cold in me washed away to be replaced by a fiery warmth. I looked at it in astonishment. Without hesitating, I drank the rest quickly. There was some slippery, yet tasty things in the liquid which I slurped up. I was hungry and whatever this is was amazing. I put the container down when it was empty and saw the survivor chuckle at me. I tried to speak to him, but only my growling came out. But he seemed to realize what I wanted, and went back to fill it up. As soon as he set it down, I took it and drank it. It took me no more than fifteen seconds. I lied down and enjoyed the warmth. The survivor sat down next to me and began watching the screen. He turned to look at me once in awhile and I felt myself blushing.

_"What is this warm feeling?"_ I thought._ "It feels so good."_ Slowly, I inched towards the kind survivor.

He did not notice me, and soon I was sitting by him. There was awkwardness as we both stared at the screen. This time, I broke it by sneaking my arm around his shoulders, basking in his being. He turned to look at me, then after a few seconds, he smiled. I felt myself smiling back. Slowly, I saw his face inch closer to mine and I didn't know what to do. Before I could react, his lips touched mine to form a kiss and I felt myself reflexively return it without knowing how. Instead, I simply enjoyed being with him and soon, for the first time in a very long time, fell asleep on his shoulder an hour later.

.

* * *

.

**Robert's POV**

I looked at the girl next to me while I watched _James Cameron's Avatar._ She was sleeping gently on my chest. I shook from the kiss that I gave her. It had felt wrong yet comforting at the same time. _"It's been so long interacting with someone else. This is wrong though. Can she still be called a human?" _I thought. I looked at the snoozing girl.

Despite her being a zombie now, she was devastatingly attractive. The rain had made her hair shine a bright silver in the light. Her skin was also cleared of blood from the heavy rain outside. Her face was that of a female who looked to be slightly younger than him. It was impossible to tell what nationality she had been due to the infection. In short, she would look just like a regular human if it wasn't for the pale skin, white hair, and claws. The claws. They frighten me yet they also intrigue me. They had also been washed of blood and I could see the bone in them. I still felt her arm wrapped around my shoulder. I touched one of the claws and accidentally nicked my finger. A drop of blood fell to the crown. I winced. The movie ended an hour later.

_"I'm probably immune to infection if I've survived this long. Heck, I kiss her and I'm still myself. I guess that proves it."_ I thought. Gently, I nudged the girl awake.

She moaned and slowly looked up into his eyes. Suddenly, I felt her arm around my shoulder wrap around me in a tight grip and saw a look of rage go through the girl's face. She raised her other hand, preparing to strike at him. But she lowered it, as if realizing who he was. Her grip relaxed, and I took her arm off my shoulder. The girl stared at me, tears forming in her eyes at the fact that she had almost killed the only person who helped her. As I reached out my hand, she ran down the hallway. I followed her and saw her lying on the bed, crying her heart out. I sat down next to the weeping girl and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I know how you feel." I said in a soothing tune. She paid him no heed and continued crying.

I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. _"If the smell of this doesn't snap her out of it, nothing will."_ I thought. I filled up a bowl full of noodles and walked back to the bedroom.

I placed the bowl on a table and walked out the door waiting for her reaction. I peeked and saw her slowly get up and drink from the bowl, slower than earlier. I walked back in. She turned to stare at me as I sat down next to her. I saw more tears coming out of her eyes, but she was beginning to form a sad smile at him. When she finished the bowl, I saw her lunge towards me and hug me tightly, burying into my chest with tears. When she finished the hug, I began to speak, "I need to find something to call you. Can't really talk if you're nameless." The girl stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding. I thought of a name for her. I soon found one. "I know. How about...Erica. I think it will be a good name for you." I suggested. I saw the girl mouth the name as if saying the name in a soundless whisper. _"Erica."_

I yawned and realized how tired I was. There was a clock in the room saying 2:43 A.M. I laid down on the bed, with Erica by me. I smiled, and she smiled back. "Good night." I told her. Erica simply replied by kissing me on the lips and I soon fell asleep._  
_

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note:** Well you've officially read it. If you want a sequel, you know what to do.

e5da6d8e-4850-4dcf-9ab2-7df0c3720c11

1.03.01


End file.
